


Leaves

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #Hannictober [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Autumn, Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, flirt, leaves, legit, lots and lots of leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hannibal spared a smile as well, adoring Will’s delight at life’s most simple pleasures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #Hannictober Day 15: Leaves
> 
> Fluffy!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“Will?” the man called out.

Hannibal looked around, seeing the dogs running free across the grounds. Though their master was nowhere in sight, and his front door was wide open.

“Here!” a distant voice called out, muffled.

He turned around, wondering just where Will was. He sounded close, but also far.

“Look down.”

When Hannibal’s head tilted, he caught a glimpse of Will’s face. The top portion of it at least.

He was buried in the enormous pile of leaves Hannibal had parked next to.

Questions were brought forth immediately. Why was Will lounging in dead leave? Why was he smiling about it?

“May I ask what the occasion is?”

“It’s Fall, and I always jump into at least one leaf pile. This took hours to make.”

As the pile was of considerable height, Hannibal had no doubt.

Will’s had ascended through the dirty leaves, held out toward Hannibal. “Help me up, please?”

With a sigh, the man reached down, ready to lift his friend out of the mess. Or rather, he would have, had Will suddenly not yanked him down onto the leaf pile, no doubt dirtying Hannibal’s expensive coat in the process.

Leaves scattered everywhere, and Hannibal was acutely aware that he was pressed right against Will, who didn’t seem to mind the sudden contact.

The other was smiling, enjoying himself far too much to understand the underlying message.

Hannibal spared a smile as well, adoring Will’s delight at life’s most simple pleasures.

Their hands remained connected for the rest of the time they laid there.

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
